<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fruitysweet by lingrui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288349">Fruitysweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingrui/pseuds/lingrui'>lingrui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingrui/pseuds/lingrui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>人们在接吻时能从终身伴侣口中尝出酸甜苦辣，并且以此判断彼此大致的感情历程。无法造假，接吻前吃多少糖都没有用。两个人之间只有第一次能尝出，如有些人迷迷糊糊就在宿醉里吻了，然后错过了。<br/>        如果这个人不是你的终身伴侣，就不会尝出味道。有的人尝出先酸后甜，他们的爱情也会在经历过短暂拷打之后达成甜蜜。有的人终其一生也没有找到那个伴侣，顺其自然的独身或找了另个各个方面适合的人在一起。有的人是单方面的伴侣，在吻过对方的唇后人间都失色了，对方却扑向别人的怀抱。<br/>        可相爱终究会充满各种意外。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fruitysweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>川尻莲x川西拓実<br/>现实背景。<br/>请不要在意可能出现的BUG。<br/>520快乐！<br/>梗源：WB ID ：蝴蝶十大醉状</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    川西拓实独自一人坐在休息室里，他的心脏从十几分钟前开始，就一直在快速地跳动，直到他在休息室里坐了快五分钟都没有平复。</p><p>　　突然响起了敲门声，“拓实？”是川尻莲的声音。“我可以进来吗？”</p><p>　　川西没有回答，他知道就算他不回答川尻也会打开门进来。</p><p>　　时间倒退回半小时前，他们正在拍摄着节目，他们分成五组玩着游戏，川西和川尻被分到了一组，最后却以一分之差排到了最后一名。输的小组要派出一人抽取罰ゲーム的内容，于是川西走到主持人面前，从对方手里的一堆画版中抽出了一个，对着镜头翻了过来，他还没看清楚写着什么就听见耳边就传来了队友起哄的笑声。川西探出头看了一眼画板，上面写着内容的竟然是要他们亲吻五秒钟。</p><p>　　川西蓦的一下红了脸，举着板子挡住了半边脸。他偷偷看了一眼一旁的川尻，对方还是一副笑着看不清眼睛的模样。主持人和队友在一旁催促他们，川西自暴自弃地将画板还给了staff，和川尻站在了布景的正中央。</p><p>　　几台摄像机调整着位置和焦距，此时都齐齐地对着他们，川西感觉到自己手心都是汗，他仰着头看着川尻，对方也正低着头在看他。</p><p>　　川西的心从看清惩罚开始就加快了速度，当真正站在川尻面前，看着对方的笑脸时，总有一种心事都早已被他看穿的错觉。川西干脆心一横，闭上眼，抬起头将唇贴上川尻的。</p><p>    本以为这只是节目里最稀疏平常的一个环节，亲吻之后还能够当做无事发生继续拍摄下去。川西却在亲吻到川尻的瞬间，一股草莓混合着菠萝的水果甜味在他的唇齿间炸开，他大脑突然变得一片空白，队友数秒的声音听上去都变得不切实际了起来，五秒的时间仿佛被延长到五分钟。川西偷偷睁开眼看了眼面前的人，川尻半眯着眼没有什么反应，仿佛这份甜味只有他一人才能尝到。</p><p>    五秒的时间很快过去，两人在队友喊出了五之后一同分开来，大家起哄着问他们有什么感想，川西傻笑着没有回答，倒是川尻故作思考了一会后故作玄虚地点了点头，引得现场的笑声又提升了几分贝。</p><p>　　接下来的拍摄中川西有意无意地站在离川尻有些距离的位置，最后十分钟的拍摄总有些心不在焉。他心里五味杂陈，水果的甜味还若有若无的存在在他口腔里回荡着，但他没有表示出来，最终还是顺利的完成了拍摄。不过结束了拍摄后，川西先一步借口有些不舒服先一步离开了录影棚。</p><p>　　川西回到了休息室坐到沙发上。这是他第一次在亲吻中尝到味道，他本以为自己不会有终身伴侣，亦或是有也不会相遇，却没想到他不仅有终身伴侣，这个对象还是他的队友，最没想到的竟然会是川尻莲。</p><p>　　回想起来，在当初还在参加比赛的时候，他们算是很早就相识了。会一起训练到深夜，会在休息时一起吃饭聊天，也会在压力大时一起消化情绪。就连他当初站在最高的位置上时，只要和川尻对上视线，就不会再紧张。每次他看着川尻在跳舞的时候总会想，如果自己能有一天追赶上他的脚步能有多好。</p><p>　　出道后川西遇到问题时也依旧会习惯性的问问川尻，对方比他更早的涉足过这个圈子，在舞台是也总是亮眼的存在。在他的看来，川尻是他最可以依赖的那个人。</p><p>　　所以这突如其来的变故打的川西拓实有些措手不及。</p><p>　　川尻推开门走了进来，看了一眼坐在椅子上的川西，走到了他对面坐下。川西终于鼓起勇气抬起头对上川尻的视线，“莲くん你……”他问的有些迟疑，“也尝到了吧。”</p><p>　　不出所料的川尻点了点头，“草莓和菠萝。”</p><p>　　这本来应该是一件高兴的事情，川西想。能找到自己终身伴侣本身就是一件幸运的事，有多少人终其一生也无法找到，而他却误打误撞地完成了。</p><p>　　“我知道这有些突然。”川尻很诚恳的看着川西，“拓实，要和我在一起试试吗？”</p><p>　　川西惊讶地瞪大了眼睛看着川尻。确实一般人在确定了自己的终身伴侣后，会选择进一步的接触。但川西此时却有些犹豫，他不知道此时答应川尻是否是正确的选择。他们身处深不见底的娱乐圈，只是打拼不过五年的爱豆，随便一点流言蜚语就能对他们掀起风浪。他不敢轻易的去放手一搏。</p><p>　　“没关系，拓实不用着急回答。”见到川西的迟疑，川尻并没有强求，他笑着帮川西解围，一如他往常一样的温柔。“不过我第一次知道草莓和菠萝混合起来的味道还不错。”川尻刚说完，队友便陆陆续续回来了，看到他们俩在聊天，一副我懂了的表情，没有打扰他们这一方角落。</p><p>　　川西听着松了一口气，小幅度地点了点头，“让我……想一想吧。”<br/>　　</p><p>　　川尻莲回想起他和川西刚相识的时候，那时他对这个红头发的男孩充满了好奇，对方不管是在准备室里还是在练习室的人群中都是显眼的存在，他的视线也会不自觉的聚焦过去。</p><p>　　相处的时间长了，川尻发现川西身上的魅力不止是在舞台上，私底下更是可爱的模样。无论是听他讲解动作时看着他的眼神，还是学会动作时扬起的笑脸，亦或是紧张时鼓起的脸颊。</p><p>　　决定他们最终命运的那晚，他听到主持人说出的川西的名字的时候着实松了口气。他看着川西走向对面的身影，他们的未来有了无限种可能。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　川西被一阵敲门声吵醒，他有些不情愿地睁开眼睛看了眼手机，才早上十点。他确定今天自己没有行程，昨天脑海里太过混乱，导致他晚上躺在床上却久久无法入睡，不记得到底是什么时候才入睡。现在他还有些晕，趿着拖鞋打开了房门，看清了来人后一瞬间便清醒了过来。</p><p>　　“早啊拓实。”川尻举着一个小餐盒站在他的门前，“今天新研究了一个菜谱，你要尝尝吗？”</p><p>　　以前川尻研究了什么新菜式，都会先投喂一份给川西，问问他的意见。川西仿佛成了他的专属美食点评家一样，尽管他的食评做的并不是很好的样子。川西看着川尻手里的餐盒下意识的点了点头，对方将餐盒交到了他的手中，“那我等着你的评价哦。”说完他挥了挥手，转身离开了。</p><p>　　川西拿着餐盒站在房门口眨了眨眼睛，看着川尻下了楼才关上房门。</p><p>　　川西坐到桌前，将盒子打开。盒子里放着一个草莓蛋糕，模样比不上蛋糕店制作的精致，但却看出来制作的很上心。他回想起来每年川尻的母亲都会在草莓成熟的时间寄草莓来，川尻每次也都会分给他们吃。福冈产的草莓味道很浓很香，他每次都会比别人多吃上几个。</p><p>　　川西尝了一口蛋糕，草莓的酸甜糅合着奶油的浓郁奶味，吃起来虽然甜，却并不腻味。川西一口一口地将蛋糕吃完，打开手机找到了川尻的对话窗口。「蛋糕很好吃，草莓很新鲜，配的奶油也不腻。」</p><p>　　「拓实喜欢就好^◡^」</p><p>　　川西趴在桌子上看着川尻的回复，看着那个笑脸，突然感觉脸上一热。他关上手机，将脸埋进臂弯里。<br/>　　</p><p>　　<br/>　　到了下一次录节目的时候，川西又下意识的站在离川尻有些距离的地方。节目正常的进行着，川西准备走到布景的另一边时，却突然被放在地上的道具绊到，整个人摔倒在地上<br/>。<br/>　　“拓实！”所有成员都被他的摔倒吓到，连忙都围了过来。他因为这样的事情被围在大家中间，突然有些不好意思，他摆了摆手说自己没事，却在想站起来的时候脚踝传来了一阵刺痛，害的他又跌坐了回去。</p><p>　　“伤到了吗？”与那城看着他想站却没站起来的样子问。</p><p>　　川西点了点头，看着还围在他身边的人。“我休息一下就好了，你们先接着拍摄吧。”</p><p>　　助理扶着川西走到摄影棚的一旁坐下，正准备找找看有没有谁有药膏可以借来用一下，就看到川尻那些一支药膏走了过来，“交给我吧。”</p><p>　　助理看了一眼川西，看他点了点头便转身离开了。川尻蹲下身，将药膏敷在川西的脚踝是，冰凉的药膏碰上发烫的皮肤，惹得川西忍不住瑟缩了一下。“你从哪里找来的药膏？”</p><p>　　“前段时间我助理也伤过，那个时候买的就一直带在身上。”川尻一边说一边伸出手将药膏揉开。</p><p>　　川西下意识地想缩回脚，然而川尻的手掌是温暖的，下手的力度也不重。他顿时就感觉自己的脚踝不再隐隐作痛，一阵暖意从脚踝处升起，蔓延到他身体的每一个角落。</p><p>　　川西回忆起来的时候，才惊觉川尻一直都在照顾着他。不仅是今天这一次，以前的节目里怕他吃东西烫到，会帮他吹凉；录外景时怕他摔倒，还会让他走在靠里的位置；甚至他生病难受地躺在床上的时候，睁开眼第一个看见的也是川尻莲。</p><p>　　他轻声向川尻道谢，对方手上的动作没有停，抬起头对着他笑着摇了摇头，“不用谢。”</p><p> </p><p>　　川西休息了一段时间，脚不再痛了之后又继续着接下来的拍摄。直到一期节目的摄影结束，staff给他们20分钟的休息时间，准备拍摄下一期。川西一个人打了声招呼后离开了摄影棚，他在之前休息的时候突发奇想地让助理帮他买了一个草莓蛋糕，一个人坐在电视台的食堂里。助理给他买的是他喜欢的那家店面的蛋糕，然而他看着面前精致的蛋糕，却突然不知如何下口。<br/>　　　　<br/>　　“你和莲在谈恋爱？”耳边突然传来了熟悉的声音，川西抬起头，看到佐藤景瑚走到了他面前的椅子坐下。</p><p>　　“没有，你别瞎说。”川西回答道。</p><p>　　听到这个答案的佐藤有些不敢相信，他的视线将川西从头到脚扫视了两遍，“你别想骗我，你们现在拍摄的时候总隔着那么长的距离，这架势看着有点像小情侣吵架。”</p><p>　　“没有就是没有啦。”川西叹了口气，他已经被这个问题困扰了许久，却始终找不到一个机会可以倾诉，如今他干脆趁着这个机会说了出来。“不过，莲是我的终身伴侣。”听到这话的佐藤并没有很惊讶，倒是示意他继续说下去，“就之前那次节目，罚我和莲亲吻的那次才知道的。”</p><p>　　“但是你们没有在谈恋爱？”</p><p>　　“我……不知道怎么做才是对的。”川西用勺子戳着面前的蛋糕，“刚开始是太震惊了，现在又碍于偶像这个身份。但是……”</p><p>　　“但是你是喜欢他的。”佐藤说的话没有带一丝疑问。川西听着这话低着头想，也许佐藤说的没错。之前是他没有注意过，反应过来的时候才发现自己的身边总会有川尻的影子，他笑起来的模样也总是会浮现在脑海里。</p><p>　　“不过你们俩还是快点说清楚吧。”佐藤看着川西的样子，拍了拍他的肩膀，“不然现在团里的氛围总觉得有些奇怪。”</p><p>    佐藤说完就离开了。川西看着面前被折腾的都快看不出原型的蛋糕，三两口吃完，在休息时间结束 前回到了录影棚。</p><p>    回到录影棚的时候，staff已经将背景都准备好了，他远远的看了一眼川尻，突然感觉那天早上吃到 的草莓蛋糕比今天吃到的味道更好。</p><p>    接下来的拍摄川西没有再刻意躲着川尻，拍摄流程顺利地进行了下去。拍摄结束后，川西站在一旁等着川尻，思考着怎么说才会不突兀。佐藤经过川西的时候，看着他忐忑不安的模样，还笑着轻轻地碰了碰他的肩膀。</p><p>    “莲くん。”等到川尻和staff讨论完，川西叫住了准备离开的人，“我有事想和你说。”</p><p>    川尻和staff道别，走到了川西面前，“拓实有什么事？”</p><p>    川西看着川尻的笑容，他对自己总是温柔的，心情浮躁的时候，看一眼他的笑脸就能安心下来。现在他就是，紧张的心情意外地被川尻的笑容安抚。</p><p>    他也笑了，“我觉得草莓和菠萝的味道很不错。”</p><p>    “我还能再试试吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>